Kan Jou
Kan Jou is a 1000-Man Commander in the Qin Military. A former member of the Ou Sen Army, he was transferred by General Ou Sen to the Gyoku Hou Unit, for reasons yet to be revealed. Appearance Kan Jou wears armor along with bracers. He has a goatee and a mustache, and long dark hair that is tied. He usually looks very calm. Personality Kan Jou is a clever man, carrying a mysterious presence with him. He has proven to be an analytic and careful warrior, who is able to raise skilled and powerful soldiers. Sometimes he acts on his own whims, in order to ensure success, even if it means to deny orders of his young lord Ou Hon. History Kan Jou is a member of Ou Sen's Army that was assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit half a year before the Choyou Campaign. Story Fire Dragons of Wei Arc During the Choyou Campaign he was assigned commander of the Gyoku Hou's right wing. On the second day, he was able to clear out the enemies in the southern forest in a short amount of time. Later on when the Shi Haku was attacking the Gyoku Hou's centre, Kan Jou circled around to attack their rear. During the skirmish, Kan Jou noticed more troops from Wei's additional reserves were moving to cut off the Gyoku Hou's path of retreat. And ordered all the troops to halt. At their meeting Kan Jou explained, whether it was the war chariot's sudden attack. or the charge mounted by the cavalry, all of it was done as to keep them occupied there. By getting worked up and reacting to their attack as they did, they played right into the Wei's hand. Ou Hon stated that the enemy's defensive line should had been further in. Kan Jou explained that it meant the enemy chose to ride out and meet them there. Kan Jou then told Ou Hon it was still possible for them to avoid the encirclement. So he proposed Ou Hon order the men to disengage and sound the retreat. Ou Hon refused, saying they would proceed onward and take the enemy's commander's head. Ou Hon explained that the defensive formations that protected the enemy's rear had been pushed aside t the left and right. And if they assumed a wedge formation and charged into their ranks, it would be possible for them to reach the enemy commander. From there, all Ou Hon needed to do was slay him within three thrusts and they should still have plenty of time to escape the encirclement. Kan Jou thought Ou Hon's plan was impossible. He explained going that far in to clash with the enemy would make disengaging extremely difficult. Not to mention, they had no guarantee that Ou Hon would be able t slay him in such a short time span. Seeing as it was far too large of a gamble, Kan Jou advised Ou Hon to pull out immediately. Ou Hon frustrated of arguing, ignored Kan Jou. As he was about to charge the enemy, Kan Jou told him that Ou Sen would never attempt something so risky. Ou Hon asked his point? Kan Jou told him he was being too reckless with his life, and as the next in line to the Ou Family he should be more prudent with his decisions. Ou Hon told him the battlefield wasn't a place for personal sentiments such as those. And in any case, his decision had taken into account how much time they had to spare, as well as the strength of their cavalry. Ou Hon then went on to tell him to rest assure that he wasn't being reckless. And not to make light of the Gyoku Hou's strength. Kan Jou told Ou Hon the right wing wouldn't be able to accompany him. Ou Hon told him to do as he like, then made a charge for the enemy. Kan Jou was asked by one of his subordinates if his decision was okay? Kan Jou told him it wasn't as if Ou Sen sent him to the Gyoku Hou to safeguard Ou Hon. Ou Hon reflected on Ou Hon's earlier statement. Then had his men disengage. Abilities Kan Jou was able to help boost the level of strength of the Gyoku Hou Unit to a level unthinkable for a 5000 man unit. It has been stated that Kan Jou has yet to show his full strength. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:1000-Man Commanders Category:Ou Sen Army Category:Kan Jou Unit Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users